se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joko Widodo/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Joko Widodo.jpg| In his working visit to Germany, President Joko ‘Jokowi’ Widodo on Monday (18/4) at the Presidential Office of the Federal Republic of Germany met with German President Joachim Gauck. Photo: Sekretariat Kabinet Republik Indonesia Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Joko Widodo.jpg| (Berita Daerah – Jakarta) Presiden Joko Widodo (kanan) bersalaman dengan Menteri Luar Negeri Jerman Frank Walter Steinmeier di Istana Merdeka, Jakarta, Senin (3/11). Pertemuan tersebut guna membahas penguatan kerjasama bilateral Indonesia-Jerman seperti di bidang ekonomi, diplomatik dan kesehatan. (sn/EA/bd-ant) Angela Merkel - Joko Widodo.jpg| Closer relations – President Joko "Jokowi" Widodo and German Chancellor Angela Merkel shake hands after their bilateral meeting in Germany on Monday afternoon. President Jokowi said his working visit in Germany was aimed at, among others things, improving vocational education in Indonesia in cooperation with Germany. (Courtesy of the Presidential Office/-) Francia * Ver François Hollande - Joko Widodo.jpg| President Jokowi and President Francois Hollande (merahputih) Emmanuel Macron - Joko Widodo.jpg| KE INDONESIA? Presiden Emmanuel Macron dalam VLog nya bersama Presiden Joko "Jokowi" Widodo berjanji akan berkunjung ke Indonesia dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Foto: screen shot Youtube Países Bajos * Ver Joko Widodo - Willem-Alexander.jpg| The Indonesian President, Joko Widodo, paid a courtesy meeting to King Willem-Alexander and Queen Maxima at Noordeinde Palace, The Hague, Friday afternoon, April 22nd 2016. Those were the last agenda of Indonesian Presidential visit in Netherlands. Photo: The Embassy of the Republic of Indonesia Joko Widodo - Mark Rutte.jpg| THE HAGUE, April 22, 2016 (Xinhua) -- Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (R) shakes hands with visiting Indonesian President Joko Widodo in The Hague, the Netherlands, on April 22, 2016. Indonesian President Joko Widodo paid visits to Germany, Britain, Belgium and the Netherlands from April 18 to 22. (Xinhua/Sylvia Lederer)(zhf) Europa del Sur España * Ver Joko Widodo - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, con el presidente de Indonesia, Joko Widodo, en el G-20 - EFE Italia * Ver Joko Widodo - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| President Joko Widodo (Jokowi) with President Sergio Mattarella (left) at Merdeka Palace, Jakarta, Senin (Nov. 9, 2015). (ANTARA/Yudhi Mahatma/P003) Joko Widodo - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Presiden Jokowi bertemu PM Italia Matteo Renzi (photo: Rusman Jhonny/Setpres) Joko Widodo - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo berbincang akrab dengan Perdana Menteri Italia Paolo Gentiloni di sela-sela forum KTT G20. kagama.co Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Joko Widodo - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Sauli Niinistö at a meeting with his Indonesian counterpart in in Jakarta on Tuesday, November 3, 2015.Photo – Lehtikuva. Joko Widodo - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Handshake between Joko Widodo, on the right, and Jyrki Katainen. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Georges Boulougouris Reino Unido * Ver Joko Widodo - Tony Blair.jpg| Joko Widodo berbincang dengan mantan perdana menteri Ingrris Tony Blair di Jakarta, Kamis. Republika/Tahta Aidilla David Cameron - Joko Widodo.jpg| David Cameron and Joko Widodo. AFP: Adek Berry Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Joko Widodo.jpg| A DIFFERENT ARRANGEMENT. Philippine President Rodrigo Duterte (C) sits beside Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev (L) and Indonesia's President Joko Widodo at the gala dinner during the second day of the Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) Summit in Vientiane on September 7, 2016. Photo by Noel Celis/ AFP Joko Widodo - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Meeting with President of Indonesia Joko Widodo. Photo: Kremlin Ucrania * Ver Joko Widodo - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Visiting Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko (L) shakes hands with Indonesian President Joko Widodo at the Presidential Palace in Jakarta, capital of Indonesia, on Aug. 5, 2016. Petro Poroshenko is on a three-day official visit to Indonesia to strengthen bilateral ties between the two countries. (Xinhua/Agung Kuncahya B.) Fuentes Categoría:Joko Widodo